Where is my perfect life
by TwilightBlack6
Summary: Bella lost her parents so she gets adopted by the cullens. It is really better then it sounds. all human T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1 This cant be happening

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight **

**All human**

**This is my first fan fic. **

**Enjoy**

**BPOV**

As I sat there staring out the plane window my tears would not stop raining the river it had begun three days ago. While that thought creped it self back in to my mind, so did all of the images that have been burning my heart.

**Three days ago**

"Bella come down and eat your breakfast" My mother called from the kitchen. "Hold on" I called back I still had to finish the last of my make up. "Bella do what your mother said and get out of there now don't make me come in there" Phil said like he was my dad while banging on my bedroom door. I just ignored him like I always do. I hated Phil I wanted him dead. But the only thing that stops me from yelling every time he even looked at me was because my mom loved him. That was something I would never get. I don't know why she got married again. I mean yah I know my real dad died from cancer when I was only five. But still did it have to be Phil. Charlie's death was really hard on me and my mother but we got threw it. I know he is in a better place and is watching over us. After my dad died mom and I became really close I told her everything.

I opened my door finding an angry Phil. "When I tell you to do something you better do it". He said his face turning red. I just walked right past him like I did not even hear him. I felt a strong hand jabbing in to my shoulder. He turned me around so I was facing him. "Don't you dare walk away from me bitch" he said just barely over a whisper trying to not let my mom hear. I tried to yank his grip off of me but failed miserably. I could already feel the bruise forming. We both heard my mother coming to see what was taking us so long. Phil dropped his hand instantly. And all three of us walked back in to the kitchen to eat.

I know I should have told Renee but I did not want to make her sad. I finished up my breakfast and headed to school. I always road the bus to school so I had to hurry get to the stop, that was just a block away.

When the bus came to a stop I hurried into the school. Here in Jacksonville it was so hot but lucky for me the school had a really nice AC. I walked slowly to my locker I did not want to trip on any of the students in the hall. I got my books and started walking to my first class. Emily my best friend caught up with me she has been my best friend since I could remember. We told each other everything. "Hey Bella are you ok, you look kinda down." Emily said in a sad voice. "Yah I am fine it is just Phil again" I stated. "What did he do this time"? She asked she knew that Phil frequently hurt me here and there. I pulled up my sleeve and she gasped. "Oh Bella are you ok" she said tears growing in her eyes. I did not know why she was so sad she was not this sad when I showed her the other bruises. I looked at my shoulder and there was a big bruise. It was red and purple. Wow he really did it hard I did not know it was that bad. Sure it hurt but wow that is the worst one yet.

Once we got to class we hurry took our seats the teacher had already started teaching. I took out a piece of paper and started writing a note to Emily.

**I have the Pen. **_And Emily has the pencil._

**OMG sorry I made us late.**

_Duh it is ok I am glad you showed me _

_Doesn't that hurt?_

**Yah but I will be fine **

_Bella that is going to take weeks to heel_

**To bad for me **

_If there is anything you need you no were I am _

_(Right here)_

I smiled when I saw that, she always knew how to pick me up off the ground. Just then a man rushed in to the room. "I am sorry to interrupt your class but can I take Isabella Swan." I gathered up my books and while everyone stared at me I followed this stranger out of the class. He turned around with a sorrowful look. "Sorry Isabella but there has been a murder". I froze I could not move I could not talk. I did not even take a breath. I could feel the soundless tears rolling down my face. I just waited for what I knew was coming. When he saw I was not going to say something he began again. "Isabella your mother and your father were at the bank. And someone tried to rob it. Your mother and father were at the front desk turning in money when the man came in and shot them both in the head killing them instantly. It is ok we caught the man as he tried to escape threw the back door. He is serving a life sentence." He thinks it is ok my mom has just been murdered and that's ok. No it is not I am not ok. What the heck I am only 16 what am I suppose to do now. My mom and dad was both an only child. And all of my grandparents are dead. I have no family. I am alone.

As if he could read my mind he began "We have found a family that would love to take you in. And they are the only ones that would do it in such short notice. But the only thing is they live in Forks Washington. I want you to go home right now and pack your stuff up. Any thing you leave such as your parents stuff will be moved to a storage unit. Until you turn 18 and get your own place. I am not saying you have to get your own place when you turn 18. You and your adopted parents can decide that. So just pack your personal items. Both of the funerals will be in 3 days on Thursday. I am very sorry for your loss. I can give you a lift home."

The next three days past in a blur. My mind did not work right I could not think. My body moved around the house packing my stuff. While my mind was who knows were. Emily had come and helped me pack and slept over every night but this morning she went home to get ready for the funeral. I was here sitting on the couch. With my one suit case, toiletry bag, and my electric guitar my mom had gotten me for my 14 birthday. I was just waiting for that man to come pick me up and take me to the funeral. I still did not know his name I know he told me it but I did not even care. My plane was leaving right after the funeral so this is going to be my last minutes in this house for a very long time.

I heard a light tap at the door. I slowly opened the door. The man helped me get my bags in to the trunk of his car.

This was the saddest day of my life. I could not stand looking down at my parents. It was so sad why did they make me see them like this both of them had a hole right in the middle of there face. It was horrible I did not want this to be the way I remember them. But I know there faces all twisted up like that will haunt me forever. I hugged Phil and my mom. I whispered in her ear "I love you mom and I will never forget you." I never wanted to talk to any one ever again what was the use. Emily came over and we hugged so long. But soon it was time to put the caskets in the ground. The crowd left to go home. That one man what ever his name is came and said "Isabella your plane is going to leave we have to go". I just nodded and with that I left to go meet my new family. The man had told me that I have a new brother and sister. Here I go

**Hope you all liked it and you should let me know if I should continue or drop it**

**I except any kinda feed back**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2 A new begining

**Disclaimer= I do not I repeat don't not own twilight. SM does **

**I just wanted to thank anyone that is reading my story. I hope **

**You guys like this Chapter. Enjoy**

**(A/N the italics is just a reminder of last chapter)**

"_Isabella your plane is going to leave we have to go". I just nodded and with that I left to go meet my new family. The man had told me that I have a new brother and sister. Here I go _

**BPOV**

As I got off the plane I could see the taxi that was arranged to pick me up. I did not have to pay him because he had already been paid by the state. I headed for the taxi the driver got out "are you Isabella Swan" he questioned I just nodded my head. He got my bags put them in the trunk and we were on our way.

There were tears that were begging to come out I just ignored because I did not want to look weak to new family.

I don't know how long the drive was I couldn't even think straight. But what felt like hours later I am sure it was not that long but I don't even care. It is like nothing in my life matters any more. I don't even care if I die. But no I had to come live at some total stranger's house. Yah me sigh. We pulled up to a huge house. I jaw probably hit the floor.

I can't believe only four people live here, correction five now because of me. This house was probably big enough to hold 20 people. These guys must be filthy rich to bad for me that must mean they are probably jerks. As the cab came to a stop I pilled out of the cab getting my bags before I headed towards the house.

I knocked on the door and within seconds it opened slowly. I stared at the woman in front of me waiting for her to start. She is probably the mother of this family "you must be Bella. I am Esme Cullen" I just looked at her how the heck did she know to call me Bella. The state seemed to call me Isabella.

Reading the confusion on my face she began again "Emily called and reminded us what time you would be arriving. She also mentioned that you prefer to be called Bella.

I just nodded "please come in dear you can take a seat right there on the couch let me go and get my son and daughter."

And with that she was gone I took this time to look around at the room. Wow this is the best house I have ever been in. Even better then the ones in the movies. It was decorated so well. Everything looked new and it was all 2009 nine stuff. From the TV to the play station. Anything I could think of they had it.

Esme came down the stairs followed by a short pixie like girl with short black hair going all directions. With a grin stretching from ear to ear. And followed by her was a guy that was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had green eyes that sucked me right in. His hair was so perfect it was messy and was a beautiful reddish brown hair.

"Bella this is my adopted son Edward." Esme said. Edward what a perfect name it matches him so much. OMG he is smiling at me. What is wrong with me I don't even know the guy. _BELLA _I screamed at myself. _Stop thinking like that if you do things will just get awkward._ _Duh just cause I don't know him does not mean he is not hot any way I do not have any feelings for him. And never will. Everyone I love in life just gets ripped from me_

Edward held out his hand "sup" I shook it but said nothing back. "And this is my adopted daughter Alice." I held out my hand. But she attacked me with an awkward hug. Ow she is so strong. "I can't believe I have a sister." She said with a musical laugh.

We all just stood there in awkward silence. "Alice go show Bella her room." Esme said in a sweet voice. Alice screamed "yes mom, I know you're going to love it Bella." She started walking towards the stairs.

I began grabbing my bags. Esme stopped me "oh no dear Edward can take them up to you later. And with that I followed Alice up the stairs. Three floors later Alice finely came to a stop at a door.

I room was huge maybe as big as my whole house at Jacksonville. She showed me the closest that was half the size of the room. I also had my own bathroom. And every thing was decorated just as nice as the rest of the house. The bed was huge. One wall was one big window. And the view was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked getting more hipper with every minute. I just nodded. "Ok I will let you have some time alone." Alice said looking at me like I was sick. I just stared at her. She walked out so graceful it was like she was dancing.

I slowly walked over to the made bed and threw my self on top of the blanket stomach first. I put my head down on my arms and just started thinking. Of how dumb school was going to be. I did not have to start until Monday so I can just stay in my room all day until then. And I slipped into sleep.

**ED POV**

Alice had just taken Bella up to her room. Bella looked so sad since the minute she walked in the door.

Maybe I can ask Carlisle to check and make sure she was not sick he will be home in a hour. "How sad." I looked over at Esme to see what she meant. She saw my puzzled expressions.

Esme had just told me the whole story about how Bella's parents had been murdered. I felt so bad I wish there was some way I could make it better but I knew there was nothing I could do.

Alice came down the stairs. Looking sad "What?" me and Esme said in unison.

"It is just have any of you noticed that Bella has not said one word since she came here?" Oh yah I don't even know what her voice sounds like. Gosh she is pretty, where did that come from oh well.

"She did not say something about the room." Esme looked hurt. "No but when I asked her if she liked it she just nodded." "She has been threw a lot it might be a while before she feels comfortable around us." Esme explained.

"Well I am going to go bring Bella her stuff." I said, Alice walked into the kitchen and Esme just smiled at me.

I grabbed her stuff trying not to drop the guitar…..wait Bella can play guitar wow I did not see that coming.

When I got to her room I did not expect to see her door open. She must have forgotten to close it. I walked in finding Bella on the bed. But she was not moving so I assumed she was asleep. I walked across the room and put her stuff on the dresser.

As I was heading towards the door, I heard a soft cry coming from the bed. I froze and turned to see Bella in the same position she was in when I came in.

Then I realized Bella was crying in her sleep. I wanted to go over there and comfort her. But I knew that I would wake her up. And she would hate me for seeing her cry. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

**I hope you liked it. **

**Should I do Ed POV again or would it be better if I just stuck with Bella. **

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3 Tired

**Disclaimer=ok why would I tell you guys that I own twilight if I did you would know I was lying so there is no use.**

**Ok here is chapter 3**

**Hope you like it**

**B POV**

I woke up with a major headache. I got up to go to the bathroom. And on my way back to my bed. I past a full length mirror.

I stopped and looked at myself. I am such a mess: there are huge bags under my eyes, my hair was a tangled mess, and my face was puffy like I had been crying all night. That was probably the case that would explain the headache.

I looked over at the clock that was on the night stand. It read nine AM. Wow I have not slept that late ever since I could remember.

I was still so tired that I just climbed into bed again. Before I knew it I woke up from a knock at my door.

"Bella aren't you hungry." Alice called from the other side of the door. I looked over to the clock and it was 6 PM. What wow I guess I really needed the sleep.

I did not say any thing to Alice. I knew she would just get the point and leave. "Ok Bella I know you are awake and I am coming in."

Oh crap dang there is no stopping this girl. I quickly hid under the covers and acted like I was asleep.

I soon felt someone tugging at the blanket. I held on it for my life. I did not want her to see me like this. I bet I looked worse than I did this morning.

"Fine Bella get up and get dressed. I will be expecting you down stairs in 20 for dinner and if you don't come I will send Edward up here. And I will have him drag you down the stairs if I have to."

With that I heard my door shut. I quickly went to my door and locked it. I grabbed my close and toiletry back and headed for the shower.

The straight hot water running down my body felt relaxing. It loosened all of my tight muscles.

15 minutes later I was drying my self off. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put a T shirt that was red and said _I love you be mine_ and it was a size to big for me. I put on my silk pajama pants on that were blue.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked straight at my clock I had to be down stairs in 3 minutes.

Who am I kidding I am not going to go down stairs. And they can't get me I am safe in here behind the locked door.

I slowly walked to my bed and was out like a light.

**ED POV**

I, my mom, dad, and Alice were all sitting at the dining room table eating dinner.

I was starting to get worried about Bella she has been in her room yesterday afternoon and all today. I was pretty sure she was sleeping because we did not hear any sounds or anything coming from her room. It would have been hard otherwise cause of the sound proof walls in every room.

"Edward why don't you go and get Bella and tell her to come and eat." my father said. Wait what no I cant I thought to myself. I would hate to wake her if she was sleeping.

My dad must have seen the reluctances in my eyes because he said "or maybe you can go get her Alice." Alice stood up happily and left. "Oh Carlisle I am really worried about her." My mom said. "We all are but we must be patience with her she is still in the healing process."

Alice came back five minutes later with a big grin on her face while she sat at the table. Everyone looked at her

"You guys should have been there. It was so funny when I tried to get Bella up by just knocking. She would not get up so I just went in and I could tell that she was pretending to be asleep because she is a really bad actor. Then I started pulling the blanket off of her but she was pulling on it so hard. She would not let me see her face." Alice said while laughing. Everyone just smiled.

"Is she coming though" Esme asked. "Yah I think so I told her if she was not down here in 20 I was going to send Edward up to drag her down the stairs." Alice exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone looked at me. But I just raised my eyes brows at Alice.

20 minutes later we were all in the family watching some random show on HDTV and Alice was getting really annoyed. "Edward go get her." Alice said. "Why do you think she is going to listen to me" I told Alice. "Because she knows you are stronger."

I sighed and made my way up the stairs. I knocked on Bella's door really soft. A few knocks later she opened the door. She was just standing there waiting for me to talk. "Um…… my dad wants you to come and eat" I told her.

She just stared at me. I began again "so are you going to come and eat." She sighed but nodded.

I started heading down the stairs she followed slowly behind me. I made sure and did not get to far ahead because I knew she would get lost. She only walked threw here once.

The whole way I could not stop thinking about how Bella looks. She had a red T shirt and blue pajama pants. Her hair was wet but was in cute kind of curly way I figured they were natural.

When we got to the family room everyone turned and looked at the both of us. My dad stood up and walked to Bella. "I am Carlisle; Esme has told me so much about you".

They shook hands and we all just stood there. "Edward why don't you, take Bella to the kitchen, to get some food." Esme said trying to break the silence.

I just nodded and we headed into the kitchen.

**B POV**

When I heard the light tap at my door I knew it was Edward I did not want to get up but I did any way. I did not want him to break the door down or something.

I took a deep breath then opened the door. "Um…… my dad wants you to come and eat" dang duh I don't want to but I have to show some respect they did let me come and live with them.

Wait did he just blush weird. "So are you going to come and eat?" fine I nodded and at that he turned around and started walking away.

I tried to keep up but my body was still half asleep. He soon realized I cant walk as fast as him so he slowed down.

After that conversation with Carlisle and the rest of the family. Well I guess I can't call it a conversation because I did not say any thing. But the whole time everyone was looking at me. And I could see the hurt in there eyes

I ate a small sample of soup the soup did not even come half way up the bowl. Then I headed to bed.

**Ok that was it tell me if it was bad cause I don't want to just write a stupid story,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

**Disclaimer = nope I am not SM but yah that is a big surprise**

**Ok chapter 4 **

**B POV**

Today is Friday I and Alice is going shopping. Yes I am shocked also when she asked me I just nodded because I really did need to get some close for this rainy place. My entire wardrobe is made for Jacksonville hot and sunny.

I have 50 dollars in cash. I don't know what I would spend it on so I figured this was the time to spend it.

Right now I am in my room getting ready, I have not worn make up since I lived with my parents (tear), even then I did not were much of it just some here and there.

I don't see the use in makeup it is not like I am trying to look good for anyone.

I am wearing a shirt that is plane grey and some light jeans.

I grabbed my wallet and now I am heading down the stairs. It is still kind of confusing but I think I can find the right way.

I made it to the last stair case that is leading to the front room. This is the first room I ever saw.

As I took the last step I tripped. Before I knew it I was on the floor I was not that surprised by the incident I always fall down.

But what really surprised me was that I was on top of someone's chest that was crying out in pain. I looked down and yes it was Edward I realized that I had just kneed him in between his legs. I jumped up so fast that my head started to spin.

"Sorry' I said so fast and quite, my voice was high from not taking for a while. The room went quiet. I did not notice until now that everyone was in there and they all had seen what had happened.

Everyone one was looking at me. I remember that none of them had ever heard me talk until now I could feel the blush burning my cheek.

They were all still watching me waiting for me to speak again. I just turned around really slowly and started up the stairs again.

As soon as I got to my room I went over to the mini couch that was facing the big glass window. I can't believe I just did that I must have hurt Edward really bad. Since he screamed like that.

**E POV**

I was just at the bottom of the stairs about to go up when Bella knocked me down. Right as we both hit the floor Bella's knee jabbed in to me. She was putting all of her weight on it because she had tried to catch herself from the fall.

I could not help but yell out in pain. I mean wow that hurt like heck. But just as soon as Bella fell on me she was gone.

I missed her it felt so right her laying on top of me. I mean not counting all of the pain I was in.

"Sorry" Bella's voice was so high and beautiful it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I was shocked and found the rest of my family looking at Bella just as I was.

Bella's face went so red. That I felt bad because we were making her feel uncomfortable. Then she turned around and went straight back up the stairs.

I was still hurting so I rolled on my stomach and went into a ball. I laid there for a while just trying to breath normal. Soon I felt arms around me and I knew it was Esme.

"Are you ok honey?" Esme whispered in my ear. "Yah" I said my voice thick with pain and muzzled into the carpet. I felt her kiss the side of my cheek.

Soon I could feel my legs again so I started to get up. Esme moved off of me when she realized what I was doing. I grabbed the stair rail to help myself up.

When I was up right they were all looking at me. "Son are you ok?" my father asked. "Yah" I said I knew they could see the pain in my face. "Well….I am just going to go now." They just nodded and I went up the stairs slowly.

I was going to go to my room, but then I realized Bella must feel really bad so I decide to go to her room.

When I got to Bella's room the door was open. I just walked in she was there sitting on the couch that me and my dad bought in when we were decorating this room.

I did not know what to do so I just went and sat by her. She looked at me but did not say anything. Like she was waiting for me to start.

"Sorry that I made you fall I should have not been at the bottom of the stairs."

**B POV**

After Edward said that I felt really bad because I knew that it was my fault. "I should have been watching where I was going." I said kind of fast. "It is fine don't worry about it." Edward said.

Someone was knocking on the opened door I turned to see who it was and it was Alice. "Hey Bella are you still up for shopping." Alice said while looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"Um…ok." I answered. She started jumping up and down while clapping. "Well come on then." I got up and followed her out. We went out to the garage and got in a silver Volvo.

"This is Edward's car do you like it?" She told me "yah" I answered while looking out the window.

I got everything I needed. And Alice driving was crazy but it got us home. We ate dinner witch was really good. Esme had told me that Edward made it.

I was surprised I did not know he could cook. After that I went and took a shower but after I got done I was not very tired.

So I pulled out my guitar and started working on a song that I have been writing ever since I got here.

Soon after that I went to sleep.

**Ok there it was I hope you guys like it and I am sorry that it is not very long**

**-Rose**


	5. Chapter 5 School

**Disclaimer = Nope twilight is not mine.**

**I noticed that in Chapter 4 then I made grammar error and I am sorry. I was just in a hurry and yah. Well I will try harder on this Chapter and I will watch for mistakes I will make.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**B POV**

This weekend was over before I knew it. I just stayed in my room the whole time only coming out to eat. More then half the time I was in my room I was working on my song.

Every time I felt bad I would just go to my guitar, witch was always. So the song that I am working on is way almost done. This is the fastest I have ever got a song done.

But right now I am getting ready for school (sigh). This was the day that I have been hiding from since I came to forks.

I am going to school with Edward and Alice. We are all going in Edwards's car.

As we arrived at school no one was looking at us. That was before I stepped out of the car. Every pair of eyes was on me now.

It was like I had forgotten something important like pants; I looked down to make sure. I started walking to the building that said front office.

I went to the front desk that was being occupied by a woman. "Isabella Swan" I informed her. She had suddenly gone sad. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes dear here is your schedule and a map of the school. And here is a slip that you need to have all of your teacher's sign and bring it back at the end of the day.

I thanked her and I was on my way. I did not notice until now that the Cullen's were waiting for me out side of the office in the rain.

I sipped up my jacket and just walked right past them to my first class. By the time I got there my map was soaked from the rain.

My teacher name was Mister Mason. He teaches trigonometry. He signed my paper. He made me introduce myself to the whole class I was so embarrassed and I knew that I was going to hate this class not only because I was bad at this subject but also because my teacher was stupid.

I went to the back of the room and tried to ignore all of the stairs the students were shooting at me. Threw whole class I just doodled in my note book.

When I the bell rang I was relived because I was about to fall asleep. I gathered up my books when I looked up there was a boy with bad skin problems and black hair.

"Hi my name is Eric you must be Isabella." He said while taking my books "Bella" I corrected. "So what is your next class" I pulled my map out of my bag "Um English with Jefferson in building 4".

His face lit up "I have building six I can show you the way if you want."

"Ok" I said I did not want to get stuck lost in the rain.

The walk was awkward but we got to the right building. When I went in the teacher did not even make me introduce myself to the class. He just sighed my note then sent me to a seat.

This class went by fast because this was interesting. But half the time I was thinking about my song and what I am going to have it say.

When I walked into the lunch room I could see the Cullen's sitting at a table in the corner of the room. But there was 3 other people sitting with them.

I was not very hunger so when I got to the front of the line for food I just bought a bottle of sprite. I did not really want to sit by the Cullen's because that would just be awkward.

So I went and sat at a table that was empty. I saw everyone at the Cullen's table keep looking at me but I just ignored them.

5 minutes later a boy and a girl came up to me the girl said "Hi I am Angela and this is my boy friend Benjamin. You must be Isabella." "Bella" I corrected her.

"Can we sit with you" Benjamin asked "yah sure" I said while taking a quick glance at Edward he was just watching me.

All threw out lunch we talked about classes, well I mainly listened. But sooner than later the bell was ringing. I gathered up my books and pulled out my map.

I had Biology next so I headed that way.

**Are you guys looking forward to hearing Bella's song. Well if you are it might be in the next chapter but we will see.**

**Hope you guys liked it sorry it was not that long. Sorry if I made grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading my story - Rose**


	6. Chapter 6 Movie

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Tonight by FM Static**

**Ok Bella's song is in this chapter it is by FM Static and it is called Tonight. If you listen to it while reading the lyrics it makes the story better. So you can just go to you tube now or something and get it ready so you can start it playing right when Bella does.**

**Well I will shut up now Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

In biology I have to sit next to Edward I did not mind that much. Today we were doing blood testing and yes I got sick so Edward took me to the nurse.

By the time we got done class was already over so I went to gym we played basket ball. I left with more bruises than when I began.

Edward took us all home. As soon as we walked in to the house Alice began "Bella…… Emmet, Rose, and Jasper are coming over to watch a movie, do you want to join us." I just looked at her. "Oh yah I forgot you did not sit by us in lunch. Well Emmet is Edwards's best friend and Rose is my best friend. Emmet and Rose are dating. And I am dating Jasper. Get it."

"Um yah I think so" I said while turning around to go to my room. I got my guitar and sat on the couch looking out the window.

10 minutes later after improving my song I think it was ready to sing all the way threw. I began strumming on my guitar and let the music take me.

_**I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight**_

I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you _**sat told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here...**_

I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight  


As I sat there playing the last notes. There were suddenly cheers and claps and everything coming from behind me.

I froze what this did not just happen I slowly turned around and looked at my door way. They were all there. All of the people that were sitting at the Cullen's table that was in the lunch room were now standing there IN MY ROOM.

Alice came running to me. While saying "OMG Bella that was so good. Did you write that? You sounded so good." She hugged me. I just said "um yah."

I looked over at everyone else and they were still staring at me especially Edward.

**J POV**** (Jasper)**

Me, Emmet and Rose were all on our way to the Cullen's house. We were all taking Emmet's jeep. We did not get there right when the Cullen's did because we had to drop my motorcycle off at my house first.

But when we got there then Alice let us right in she must have been watching for us. Alice took my hand and quickly pecked my lips.

It is usually a peck if we are around other people. "Bella is still in her room we should go get her." Alice said. Bella was the one that Alice pointed out to us at lunch.

Me and Alice headed towards the stairs hand in hand. "Wait we will come to so she can meet all of us at the same time" Emmet explained.

When we got to Bella's room then her door was open. She was facing the window we could see her reflection in the window. But she could not see us because her eyes were closed.

None of us talked we could all feel the emotion in the air so we just stood there.

Bella started to play her guitar very soft. The emotion in this room was very sad and it just got sadder with the song.

When Bella started to sing we all gasped. I felt bad that we were all here listening to this because it was so sacred. And it felt like we were reading her diary.

Half way threw the song Alice began to hug me and put her head to my chest. I looked over at Edward to see what he would think but he was just looking at Bella.

His face had the emotions of hurt and love. Rose and Emmet were just looking at Bella. Everyone had there jaw glued to the floor.

Then a tear slowly rolled down Alice's face I caught it with my thumb. She just smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek.

When Bella ended the song we all cheered. Her back went rigid and she slowly turned around. Alice went over to her in hysterics. Bella's face went so red that she was like a cherry.

Alice could see that Bella was not comfortable with the topic of how she sang. So Alice changed it. "This is Emmet and Rose and that's my hottie Jasper."

I just smiled at them. "Well let's all go down stairs and watch a movie." Alice said coming back and holding my hand.

When we were all down stairs Alice started the movie than came over and took a seat next to me on the love seat. Emmet and Rose were on the one side of the couch Rose was cuddling up in Emmets chest. Edward and Bella were on the other side of the couch a few inches apart.

When the movie began all the lights were turned off and the sound was on high volume. "Hey Alice what movie are we watching." Edward asked. "You will see" she said while climbing and sitting just as Rose and Emmet were.

**(A/N in case this is kind of confusing the way E/R J/A are sitting well the boy is just sitting normal and the girls back is to the boys chest. he is rapping his arms around her stomach and her hands are on top of his hands. her head is resting half way on his chest and half way on his neck. his head is resting on the top of her head. Kida confusing but hope you get it)**

**Ed POV**

The movie that we watched was prom night. All threw out the show all of the girls were screaming. Rose and Alice kept hiding there faces into there boy friends chests.

I felt bad for Bella because she had no one so I secretly put my hand on the back of the couch. She looked at me; well I thought it was secretly.

On the next scary part it scared Bella so bad that she jumped a foot in the air, while sitting down.

But when she did then it brought her body leaning against mine. She was embarrassed from what she did so she began to pull away.

But I curled my arm that was on the back of the couch in to her. Letting her know that it was ok.

She looked up to meet my eyes I just smiled at her she smiled back. We were both just staring at each other. It was like everything disappeared but Bella.

I began to slowly lean my head in. but stopped half way. She was looking in my eyes it was like she was asking permission.

I gave her a reassuring smile. She leaned in**. (A/N I was going to stop there but I did not cause I hate cliff hangers) **But just before our lips made any contact the light flipped on.

Everyone screamed even the boys. I mean what you expect we have been watching a scary movie for an hour.

It was my parents, my mom and dad both started laughing. I looked at Bella cause dang we were in the middle of something. She look just as sad as I felt.

"What are you kids watching?" Esme said while laughing. "A scary movie and we thought you were the bad guy." Emmet told her. She just started laughing again.

"Well I am just going to order a pizza is that almost over." Carlisle asked "Yup" Alice said while giving me the eye.

I just raised my eye brows she shook her head than started watching the movie again. Oh crap did she see something before the light turned on.

I looked over at Bella who was at least a foot away. She jumped that far when the light turned on. She was not looking at me. For a while of her trying to not make eye contact I just watched the rest of the movie.

**Well that was it did you like it or not.**

**Should I just stop writing or not.**

**Was it good or not.**

**This was my longest chapter.**

**Did you like Bella's song?**

**Well thanks for reading my story?**

**-Rose**


	7. Chapter 7 Music

**Disclaimer; I do not own TWILIGHT**

**Ok I decided that I will try to write a chapter but it will not be that long because I am late for work.**

**Hope you like it **

B POV

I can't believe it is already Friday it feels like yesterday was movie night. All three of us were on our way to school. We were sitting in our usual sitting spots. Edward driving me in the front seat and Alice is bouncing in the back.

I know that Alice and Edward are talking but I have no idea what there are saying, because I was listening to my iPod. Right now the song that is playing is; Nice Piece of Art by FM Static.

My music was on the highest volume that it would go. So I am sure that they can hear the song too but I did not care. Sooner than later we arrived at the school.

A POV

We were on the way to school and Bella was listening to music. The music was so loud me and Edward could hear it even though the ear phones were in her ears.

Bella must really like music because she is always listening to her iPod. HEY, I know I will buy Bella a stereo that has surround sound and all that high tech. ok I will buy it after school

I decide it was a good time to talk to Edward about MOVIE NIGHT. And I knew that Bella would not be able to hear even if she tried.

"SO Edward did you ever get to kiss Bella yet." Edward turned his heard around. "What are you talking about" he said trying to keep his blush from coming. "You know exactly what I am talking about mom and dad thinks you to look cute together" I said trying to hide my laugher.

"Why are you guys talking about me and Bella" he said while glancing at Bella. I looked at Bella and she still did not even know we were talking about her.

"Well it just came up and we all are just waiting for it to happen" I said laughing this time.

"Alice you don't know what you are talking about" Edward said while turning is face back in front so I can't see his blush.

"Edward you know you like her" I told him. But by this time we go to the school. So we all got out of the car.

I was going to go walk with Bella but when I looked at her she was already 10 Feet away. And I could still hear her music. Man she is going to go depth.

B POV

Just before I got to my first class Mike Newton caught up to me. "Hey Bells are you sure you don't want to go on a date with me" I hated it when he called me that. He had already asked me out on a date three times this week.

"Yes Mike cant you see that Jessica likes you I don't want to make her feel bad" he look shocked at my answer. "Oh I get it. that's why you won't go out with me well ok thanks anyway Bells.

With that he left. I went to my first class and took my seat next to Jessica. Jessica was a really good. Every day this week besides the first day I sat next to her. With a lot of her friends.

I was just doodling on my paper like I do in every class. A paper was on top of my desk.

It was from Jess I looked at it and she wrote.

**Bella I saw Mike talk to you before class what did he want. **I could tell she was jealous so I decided to lie

_Yah he was asking me if you were dating anyone _I quickly wrote and passed it back

**Really what did you say?**

_I told him that you were not and that you and he would be a good looking couple._

**What did he say next?**

_He said that he thought you guys were and he really liked you._

_But then the bell rang so I hurry came to class._

**OMG Bella you are the best friend I could ever have**

But soon the bell rang so I went on to my next class Eric walked me to my next class just like he always did.

But this time I noticed that Edward was watching us.

**Sorry that I stopped right here but I really have to go to work hope you guys like it.**

**I know it was short and I am sorry.**

**Would you guys rather have short chapters or wait a while and have a long one later, well just let me know.**

**-Rose**


	8. Chapter 8 Gift

**Disclaimer = I do not own twilight just the character's actions.**

**Hope you like it**

**B POV**

I got my lunch and started heading towards my, well Jessica and her friends table. But just before I got there someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head to see who it was.

I was not surprised that it was Edward but what really shocked me was his face was inches away from mine. I quickly pulled my head farther away from his.

"I think you should sit with us today" he whispered. I looked over at the Cullen's table but I did not notice until now that they were all watching me and Edward.

"Um ok" I said just barely over a whisper. By now the whole cafeteria was watching us.

Without another look at Edward I just headed to his table. I could feel Edward close behind, I mean really close behind.

I sat at the table across from everyone else and Edward took a seat right next to me.

**A POV**

I, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all sitting at the table. "Hey guys check out Edward he is going towards Bella this should be good" Emmett said

I looked over at them right as Edward grabbed Bella's arm. There faces were so close that I thought they were going to kiss. But just as fast as it happened she pulled her face back way far that there heads were a foot apart.

"Ha Edward so has a thing for Bella" Jasper said "Did he just try to kiss her" Rose said while laughing.

"Well he wanted to that is for sure but it looks like Bella was not up for that idea." Jasper said while everyone joined in laughing.

Bella looked over at us then she looked over at Edward then she started walking this way.

"Looks like Edward did not want to sit alone on that side of the table any more" Emmett said talking just over a whisper because they were almost here.

Edward was following so close behind her there legs were almost touching. If Bella stopped walking he would run right into her.

Bella sat down and right when Edward sat down by her she slid a few inches away. I bet she did not even realize she did that.

Everyone was just sitting there in awkward silence I figured this was my Q. "So Bella do you want to go shopping with me after school" I asked her "No thank you" she answered.

Yes I knew she was going to say no. She fell right in to my trap. "Fine I will just bring you something home that is so much money and it will only be yours"

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Why" Bella complained. "Because and my mind is made up you can't change it" I told her then took a bite of my pizza.

She just sighed and started playing with the lid to her sprite bottle. She was spinning it then it went closer to Edward. He grabbed it and started playing with it just as Bella was before.

She took a drink of her sprite. But while she was in the middle of that the bell rang. She stood up to go to her next class.

I saw Edward put the lid into his pocket and started following Bella to there class.

**B POV**

Today in Biology we were watching a movie on the subject for today. When the lights went out and the movie began it was so awkward because Edward and his chair were so close to me that our legs were touching.

I slid my chair over because it was kind of weird before I slid over. The movie pasted by really slow.

But threw out the whole movie it was like there was some electric shocks coming from me to Edward then back again.

I wondered if he could feel that so I looked up at him and he was looking down at me smiling. Well that answered my question.

I could feel his stair burning in to the side of my face. And with out my permission my cheek started burning with my blush.

I hoped he could not see that in the dark. I learned forward on my desk and put my chin on top of my arms.

Finally the bell rang so I gathered up my books and went towards the door. "Bella" Edward whispered in my ear.

That made me jump so high and he chuckled. "What" I said while feeling the blush take over my face, Man I hated that blush.

"Can I walk you to gym" he said giving me that smile I loved so much. "Um…. If you want to"

"I do" he said while taking my books. We took the books to my locker than we headed to gym.

We stopped at the door I started to turn around but then he started to whisper in my ear "Be safe" I just nodded and went to the girl's looker room.

But just before I went in I looked at the door were I left Edward and he was still there watching me.

Gym actually went by fast today I think it was because while the rest of the class played volleyball I just stayed in the corner of the court except when I had to serve.

After I took a shower and dried my hair and all that I went out of the looker room. What I was not expecting was to find Edward waiting just were I had left him.

"How was gym" he asked as I approached him "Fine" I answered. We both just headed for his car in a comfortable silence.

Alice was sitting on the car with Jasper but as soon as she saw me and Edward coming she got off.

She kissed Jasper good by. Jasper got on his motorcycle and zoomed away. I just listened to my iPod the whole way home.

When we got there Alice asked Edward if she can use his car to go to the store. Edward let her.

But I just headed into the house I went straight for my room.

20 minutes later I heard Alice yelling really loud from down stairs. "Bella get down here and come see your present.

I signed and slowly headed down the stairs. "Alice I don't need a present" I told her when I got to the family room.

"Lets just say it is a present for joining this family" I just looked at her. "Well open it" she said while jumping up and down.

I did not notice until now that there was a box right by the door that was half the size of me.

I just looked at it. But soon I felt Alice pushing my back towards the wrapped up present.

When I got to it I started slowly pulling the wrapping paper off. "You take to long" Alice said while quickly taking the rest of it off.

When it was all off I was stunned holly cow it was what I always wanted. It was a stereo that came with 4 Microphones and it had surround sound.

"Do you like it" Alice asked me I did not know what to say so I just nodded my head "I love it Alice" I finally got out.

"Edward can install it for you in your room this is just like his" Alice said while looking at Edward.

"This is way better than mine Alice you got her the newer version" Edward corrected her.

Then it hit me how are we going to get it up to my room it looks really heavy. Just then Edward walked up to it and picked it up like nothing and headed up the stairs.

Wow he is strong

**Well there it is hope you guys like it **

**-Rose**


	9. Chapter 9 Stereo

**Disclaimer – twilight is cool and it is so not mine**

**Ok here it is hope you all enjoy**

**B POV**

I loved my stereo I always listen to it. Every second that I was in my room then it was on. And the cool thing is I could play the songs right from my iPod to my stereo wirelessly.

One of the things that make it cool is the surround sound it also had a remote so that was cool. I don't know how I will ever repay Alice she is by far the best sister ever.

But I don't know what we are supposed to do on Sunday so I am just in my room getting to know my stereo. I am listening to _Stand in the Rain by Super chick._

"Bella" Alice yelled from the other side of my looked door. I turned off my stereo and ran to the door.

"I was knocking on the door so long" Alice said trying to look mad "O yah sorry about that I did not hear you" I answered her. "I know that is so loud how can you stand it" she said while sitting on my couch.

"You can here it" I asked her "are you kidding don't forget me and Edward have our room on this floor too" she explained.

"O well sorry I did not know that and the stereo was only on volume 15 and it can go all the way to 100 but I can turn it down to 10 if you want." She just looked at me. "Fine I will turn it down to 5."

"No it is not that Bella I totally forgot you never even saw this whole house" she said jumping up and down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

She pointed at the door right across from mine "that is Edwards" she told me. We walked down 3 doors then stopped. "This is my room" she said while opening the door.

Her room was beautiful it was all designer stuff but before I could get a good look at it she pulled me out.

She showed me the rest of the house they had a Dinning room, a game room that was full of every kind of game table you could think of, a music room I saw every kind of interments that I knew there was but the most beautiful one that I saw was a piano, a kitchen, a family room, a living room, and a front room.

They had so many rooms that I can not even think of them all off the top of my head. There were three floors and one basement. My room was on the top floor.

My legs were so sore by the time she was done showing me the house. But she said she was still not done. She told me there was still the back yard.

The back porch was so big and It had furniture made for the out doors, the grass was cut just right and was a perfect green, I could hear a river some were off in the distance, and there was a big beautiful garden.

I went straight for the perfect grass. I lay down on my stomach and put my forehead down on my arms. I relaxed I did not want to move I was so exhausted so I just laid there.

I heard and felt Alice come and lay next to me I figured she was more exhausted then me because she was running around the house and I just slowly followed behind.

We just both laid there not even talking I did not even take my head from my arms. Then we both got sucked into unconscious.

**E POV**

I just barely saw Bella and Alice go to the back yard so I followed them out. When I got out there Alice was just on the back porch watching Bella, Bella was laying on the grass looking beautiful like she always does.

She must be tired well she was with Alice for the past 2 hours. I felt Alice staring at me I looked at her "What" I whispered

"I know you like Bella that is the only reason I will leave and let you and Bella talk" she whispered back.

She left and I went over to Bella and I did not know what to do so I just lay by her. I was laying on my right side and I held up my head with my right hand. I just watched the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

**A POV**

It has been exactly 30 minutes since I left Edward alone with Bella. And of course I am going to go and watch them threw a window, what do you expect I am Alice.

Bella is obviously asleep but Edward is on his side just staring at her. I knew he liked her. But soon I could tell that Edward was getting tired because he laid on his back resting his head on both of his palms.

B POV

I woke up and for a second I did not know were I was. But after laying there for about 3 minutes I remembered that I was in the Cullen's back yard.

But it looked look different no; the sun was gone and everything was lighting up from the moon. Then I remembered that Alice fell asleep by me.

I slowly looked at were I lost knew where she was laying. And when I saw him lying there I felt my heart stop then speed up to 100mph.

"Ok um well this is weird "I whispered to myself. While watching Edward to make sure he was really asleep.

I did not notice until now that the rain was just sprinkling. And my close and hair was a little bit wet. And so was Edwards. He was lying on his back with his hands under his head.

Edward's hair was sticking straight up because the rain had made it do that his face was shining in the moon light because it had gotten wet.

When he slept he looked so happy he was even kind of smiling. He started to move and I knew that he was waking up. I did not want him to catch me watching him while he slept so I just started to get up.

I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over at him. He was now on his side propped up on his elbow "Don't go" he whispered.

I could not think so my heart did for me I nodded my head. We laid there for hours talking about our lives before we were adopted by the Cullen's.

I found out that Edward's mothers name was Elizabeth Mason and his dad was Edward mason also. He told me that both of them had died in the hospital and Carlisle was barely able to get him better so now Edward lived with them.

I told him about my life in Jacksonville and I could not hold one of the many tears that were begging to come out. But Edward caught that tear.

Edward favorite color was brown he said it was because that was the color of my eyes. "So what is your favorite color" he asked me.

" Well I never had one I think that there is no use in deciding life will be the same whether I had one or not I do not have any favorite things" he just nodded at my answer.

I notice that all the lights from what I could see was off. i was not even tired. I looked at Edward and from what I could tell he was not tired ether.

"Hey do you want to walk around or something my muscles are getting stiff" he asked me. "Um yah sure" I said while standing up. After we walked about ten steps I felt his hand start to grab mine.

It felt nice walking around the garden with our fingers intertwined. We stopped at the most beautiful river.

None of us even had shoes on. So we rolled up our pant legs and we both sat there on the ground with our feet in the water.

"What time is it" I asked out of no were "um I am not sure why are you tired" he asked while standing up and bringing me up too so I was facing him.

"No I am just kind of hungry" I answered while looking into his green eyes I started to blush. "Ok can I please do something first" I just nodded my head at his question.

Then his head was leaning towards mine and I caught on fast of what he wanted to do. And when our lips met it was slow and sweet. There were so much sparks flying from the both of us.

I was holding on to both of his hands. But then he slowly pulled away. "Now we can go eat" he said his face was being taken over by a huge smile.

I could not stop smiling either. When we got back to the house he slowly went into the house. I was the one in front Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and led me to the kitchen.

We did not turn on any lights but my eyes adjusted quickly. When we got to the kitchen we got 2 bottles of sprite out of the fridge and we made 2 bowels of roman noodles in the microwave.

I looked at the clock on the stove and it said that it was 6:00. "We might as well not go to sleep we have to get up for school in a hour anyways" I told him "Yah that is what I was thinking".

We finished up our breakfast "ok well I am probably going to go and take a shower and get ready for school" I let him know. "Yah ok me too" he answered.

We both went up the stairs together when we got to our rooms we just stood there in the hall. He kissed me one more time and said "thanks for staying with me out there" "any time I had fun" I said.

We both went into our rooms to get ready for the day.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter **

**If you review then it lets me know that there is **

**someone out there reading this story. **

**But you don't have to review it you don't want to.**

**Thanks for reading my story – Rose **


	10. Chapter 10 Edward and Me

**Nope twilight is so not mine**

**A/N OMG I am so sorry u guys that I have not updated in such a long time I have been so busy and yes I know you guys hate me but I am sure it is not as much as I hate myself. And if there is anyone out there that thinks that I am not going any were with this story then you're so wrong cause it is going to get so dramatic and all of that. Well I should just shut up I know you guys want to hear the story so here it is enjoy.**

**BPOV**

It has been exactly 3 weeks since me and Edward stayed up all night. And yes Edward and I are dating now.

He has taken me some were every day after school it varies from the movies to the beach then dinner and all of that he is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.

I am surprised at how cool the Cullen's have been since I moved here. I am just finishing the last of my makeup I am doing it the way Alice taught me.

_**Flash back**_

"Bella you have to let me do your make up today" Alice said

"Alice I can do it don't worry about it" I told her I was kind of scared of what she had in mind.

"Nonsense Bella I know a way to really bring out your eyes and I know that Edward will like it" she gave me the look when she said Edward.

I sighed "fine"

_**End of flash back**_

I went down stairs and sat at the table Esme had made so much pancakes I don't know how she expects us to eat them all but oh well they do look really good. Everyone was sitting at the table.

I was sitting next to Edward like I always do. I don't know where it came from but suddenly the day of my mother's death hit me I like a car.

All the pain that I felt that day it was like I was feeling it all now. I did not even take one bite of my food. I caught the tear that had trailed down the left side of my cheek I tried to hide it by resting my elbow on the table and the side of my face in my hand.

I could not take it I don't know why this was happening this was really hitting me hard.

I put my right hand under the table on top of my knee I curled it in to a fist I was closing my hand so hard that it started to hurt but not as bad as the pain I was feeling on the inside.

I felt Edwards hand rubbing mine that was under the table. Soon my hand loosened up and now we were holding hands and resting them in top of my leg.

I looked up at him he was looking at me his face was full of shock, sadness, and understanding.

I got up from the table avoiding everyone's eyes I quickly walked away I did not even look behind me; I could feel all of their stares burning into my back.

I went to my room locked my door and turned my music up to 20 I know I promised Alice that I would keep it down but, I felt like I needed it to be this loud when it is this loud since I can't hear anything else it is like all my problems melt away.

I was listening to the song by _secret handshake _the one called _all for you_. **(I hope you listen 2 that song cuz it is so cool I no u will love it)**.

I looked at my clock I did not even have to leave for school until 40 minutes. I went in my bathroom I looked in the mirror I was hideous my makeup had smeared all the way down my face.

I washed all of it off and tried again. When I was done it did not look like I had been crying. I still had 30 minutes left so I just lay on my bed.

My IPod just went down the list of _secret handshake's_ songs the one playing now was _I wish._

I guess now since I have 15 minutes left I should go and face the world. I opened my door Edward was sitting on the floor learning on is bedroom door.

"Bells" he said while standing up "don't worry I am fine sorry about that".

He came into my room he used his body to push me up against the door closing it in the process.

I was standing there with my back pressed to the door and his chest pressing up to mine. His elbows were leaning on the door on both sides of my head. My hands were just at my sides because I did not expect that.

"Bella I was so worried about you are you ok what you want me to do" he said in a rush I really had to listen to catch it all.

I did not even get a word in because he began again "Oh Bella I" but cut him off with my lips.

At first he did not respond I had surprised him. But then he began kissing me back with such love and passion. I poured every bit of love I had for him into that kiss.

"Isabella…" he whispered, pulling back only far enough to gaze into my eyes. "I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you" His hand wound into my hair, the other still lingering on my cheek.

"I love you" I said Wrapping my arms around him, I wound my hands into his soft hair, and poured every unspoken word trapped within me into a kiss that lit the world on fire.

"As much as I would love to not stop I am sorry to say we have to go to school" he said pulling away his face full of much sadness.

"Oh yah duh so is Alice waiting for us" I said probably looking just as sad as him.

"No Jasper came and got her about um…..15 ago" he said while looking over at my alarm clock.

We made it to his car luckily not running into any of Edward's parents. The drive to school was a comfortable silence.

I am starting to like his fast driving we always get to school before it starts no matter how late we leave.

We got out of his car he came over to my side. I leaned my back up against his car. He was standing in front of me but not quite touching.

"So are you going to tell me about this morning "he said getting a sad face while remembering. "Oh yah I am so sorry again I just I don't know what happened it was like one second it was fine then the next then………… my…….. mom………" I said looking down taking a deep breath.

He pulled my chin up so I would look at him "Bella I am so sorry" he said getting sadder. "Don't worry about it you always know how to cheer me up" I said winking at him.

He started to kiss me again but not with as much force like this morning. Before we could get really into it the bell rang.

He sighed "well I guess we got to go" he said licking his lips. I kissed him one more time "okay baby" I said he smiled at that.

He started walking me to class I did not notice until now that almost everyone in the parking lot was looking at me even Alice oh crap.

**Well there it was hope you enjoy oh and **

**sorry it was not that long**

**you guys should check out those songs**

**Review if you feel like it.**

**-Rose**


	11. Chapter 11 I am handing this story over

I sorry to say that I will not be finshing this story but I am handing it over to a really good author and please read all of her storys they beet mine by far

The will still be called this I think so ya

So I am handing this story over to the great

Alice'sGrandTheftAuto‏

Thanks for readin the story I love u all


End file.
